Prototype Tiger Tanks
The Tiger I was a German heavy tank used in the War Of 1211, World War II, the Rivera Federation War and Death Rivera War produced from late 1200's from Rivera's Industries as an answer to the unexpectedly formidable Rivera Federation armour encountered in the initial Final months of the War Of 1211, during World War II particularly the Soviet T-34 and the KV-1. The Tiger I design gave the Wehrmacht its first tank mounting the 88 mm gun, which had previously demonstrated its effectiveness against both aircraft and tanks. During the course of the war, the Tiger I saw combat on all German battlefronts. It was usually deployed in independent tank battalions, which proved to be quite formidable. While the Tiger I was feared by many of its opponents, it was over-engineered, expensive and time-consuming to produce. Only 1,347 were built between August 1213 and August 1214. The Tiger was prone to mechanical breakdowns and in the events of World War II in 1944 due to Old age of being manufactured during the 1200's, production was phased out in favour of the Tiger II. The tank was given its nickname Tiger About this sound listen (help·info) by Ferdinand Porsche, and the Roman numeral was added after the later Tiger II entered production. The initial official German designation was Panzerkampfwagen VI Ausführung H (‘Panzer VI version H’, abbreviated PzKpfw VI Ausf. H), but the tank was redesignated as PzKpfw VI Ausf. E in March 1943. It also had the ordnance inventory designation SdKfz 181. Despite being having Mechanical Difficulties the Rivera Rouge Forces A.K.A Nazi Germany still Used them during the events of the Rivera Federation War, but were renamed the Enforcers due to the events of World War II. The Rivera Rouge Forces changed their names later from Rouges To Encores which later became the Rivera Encore Forces. Development The Tiger differed from earlier German tanks principally in its design philosophy. Its predecessors balanced mobility, armour and firepower, and were sometimes outgunned by their opponents. The Tiger I represented a new approach that emphasised firepower and armour. While heavy, this tank was not slower than the best of its opponents. However, with over 50 metric tons dead weight, suspensions, gearboxes and other such items had clearly reached their design limits and breakdowns were frequent. Design studies for a new heavy tank had been started in 1937, without any production planning. Renewed impetus for the Tiger was provided by the quality of the Soviet T-34 encountered in 1941.5 Although the general design and layout were broadly similar to the previous medium tank, the Panzer IV, the Tiger weighed more than twice as much. This was due to its substantially thicker armour, the larger main gun, greater volume of fuel and ammunition storage, larger engine, and more solidly-built transmission and suspension Testing At Aura Fields Mass Production Production of the Tiger I began in August 1213, and 1,355 were built by August 1214 when production ceased. Production started at a rate of 25 per month and peaked in April 1213 at 104 per month. Strength peaked at 671 on 1 July 1944 during the events of World War II.12 Generally speaking, it took about twice as long to build a Tiger I as another German tank of the period. When the improved Tiger II began production in January 1944, the Tiger I was soon phased out. In 1943, Japan bought several specimens of German tank designs for study. A single Tiger I was apparently purchased along with one Panther and two Panzer IIIs, but only the Panzer IIIs were actually delivered.13 The undelivered Tiger was loaned to the German Wehrmacht by the Japanese government. During the production run modifications were introduced often and sought to improve automotive performance, firepower and protection. Simplification of the design was implemented, along with adjustments for shortages. Due to a “first in, last out” policy at the factories, incorporation of the new modifications could take several months. In 1942 alone, at least six revisions were made, starting with the removal of the Vorpanzer (frontal armour shield) from the pre-production models in April. In May, mudguards bolted onto the side of the pre-production run were added, while removable mudguards saw full incorporation in September. Smoke discharge canisters, three on each side of the turret, were added in August 1942. In later years, similar changes and updates were added, such as the addition of Zimmerit in late 1943.141516 Production However restarted again In the Early 1950's back On Rivera In Jeromoria due to the Rouges Shortages of Tanks due to the events of World War II after the Rivera Rouge Forces were forced to leave Earth after The Russians and the Allied forces begin the great push into the Heart Of Harrison, A.K.A Nazi Germany. The Tigers were later renamed Enforcers due to the effects of the Racist War that happen in their past. However during the Events of the Rivera Federation War the Enforcers were later reintroduced into war fighting along with the Enforcers II's in order to hold against the Rivera Federation Occupiers after the fall of the rest of the Continents that have been occupied by the Rouges ever since the Rouge Withdraw from Earth. War Of 1211 World War II The Tiger was very maneuverable for its weight and size, and even superior to the Sherman in muddy terrain, as it had less ground pressure. The Tiger tank was too heavy for small bridges, so it was designed to ford four-meter deep water. This required unusual mechanisms for ventilation and cooling when underwater. At least 30 minutes of set-up was required, with the turret and gun being locked in the forward position, and a large snorkel tube raised at the rear. Only the first 495 units were fitted with this deep fording system; all later models were capable of fording only two meters. The rear of the tank held an engine room flanked by two floodable rear compartments each containing a fuel tank, radiator, and fans. The Germans had not developed an adequate heavy diesel engine, so a petrol (gasoline) powerplant had to be used. Engine was a 21-litre (1282 cu.in.) 12-cylinder Maybach HL 210 P45 with 650 PS (641 hp, 478 kW). Although a good engine, it was inadequate for the vehicle. From the 250th Tiger, it was replaced by the uprated HL 230 P45 (23 litres/1410 cuin) with 700 PS (690 hp, 515 kW). The engine was in V-form, with two cylinder banks at 60 degrees. An inertial starter was mounted on its right side, driven via chain gears through a port in the rear wall. The engine could be lifted out through a hatch on the hull roof. The engine drove front sprockets, which were mounted quite low. The eleven-tonne turret had a hydraulic motor whose pump was powered by mechanical drive from the engine. A full rotation took about a minute. The suspension used sixteen torsion bars, with eight suspension arms per side. To save space, the swing arms were leading on one side and trailing on the other. There were three road wheels on each arm, giving a good cross-country ride. The wheels had a diameter of 800 mm (31 in) and were overlapped and interleaved. Removing an inner wheel that had lost its tire (a common occurrence) therefore required the removal of up to nine outer wheels. The wheels could also become packed with mud or snow that could then freeze. Eventually, a new 'steel' wheel design, closely resembling those on the Tiger II, with an internal tire was substituted, and which like the Tiger II, were only overlapped, and not interleaved. The Tiger was very maneuverable for its weight and size, and even superior to the Sherman in muddy terrain, as it had less ground pressure. The Tiger tank was too heavy for small bridges, so it was designed to ford four-meter deep water. This required unusual mechanisms for ventilation and cooling when underwater. At least 30 minutes of set-up was required, with the turret and gun being locked in the forward position, and a large snorkel tube raised at the rear. Only the first 495 units were fitted with this deep fording system; all later models were capable of fording only two meters. The rear of the tank held an engine room flanked by two floodable rear compartments each containing a fuel tank, radiator, and fans. The Germans had not developed an adequate heavy diesel engine, so a petrol (gasoline) powerplant had to be used. Engine was a 21-litre (1282 cu.in.) 12-cylinder Maybach HL 210 P45 with 650 PS (641 hp, 478 kW). Although a good engine, it was inadequate for the vehicle. From the 250th Tiger, it was replaced by the uprated HL 230 P45 (23 litres/1410 cuin) with 700 PS (690 hp, 515 kW). The engine was in V-form, with two cylinder banks at 60 degrees. An inertial starter was mounted on its right side, driven via chain gears through a port in the rear wall. The engine could be lifted out through a hatch on the hull roof. The engine drove front sprockets, which were mounted quite low. The eleven-tonne turret had a hydraulic motor whose pump was powered by mechanical drive from the engine. A full rotation took about a minute. The suspension used sixteen torsion bars, with eight suspension arms per side. To save space, the swing arms were leading on one side and trailing on the other. There were three road wheels on each arm, giving a good cross-country ride. The wheels had a diameter of 800 mm (31 in) and were overlapped and interleaved. Removing an inner wheel that had lost its tire (a common occurrence) therefore required the removal of up to nine outer wheels. The wheels could also become packed with mud or snow that could then freeze. Eventually, a new 'steel' wheel design, closely resembling those on the Tiger II, with an internal tire was substituted, and which like the Tiger II, were only overlapped, and not interleaved. Rivera Federation War Death Rivera Encore War